Your Heart On My Sleeve
by joyousbrokenthing
Summary: “You can’t give me Tiffany’s and then proceed to pull away from me and do it all over again, Chuck. It doesn’t work that way.” Blair doesn’t understand Chuck’s sudden mood swings. Season 3 One Shot.


**Summary**: "You can't give me Tiffany's and then proceed to pull away from me and do it all over again, Chuck. It doesn't work that way." Blair doesn't understand Chuck's sudden mood swings. One-Shot.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** An idea that popped into my head at 2:30 am and written in a rush because I have work tomorrow. Oh, crazy impulses.

**Your Heart On My Sleeve**

The door to 1812 swung open.

"Chuck! This is getting ridiculous." Blair huffed, "You're ignoring me."

"I'm not," he sighs, rolling off his bed. Chuck stalks across his suite (their newly shared haven) and into his bathroom, closing the door slightly behind him.

"You're been ignoring me." She repeats. She throws herself onto his bed and stares at the crack in the bathroom door.

"I haven't." He reiterates with a heavy sigh, "Blair, please don't forget your toothbrush here."

He stalks out of the bathroom, tossing the pink toothbrush her way. Not once looking at her since her arrival, he brushes past his bed and towards the bar.

"What's the hell is wrong Chuck?" Blair demands. She storms towards him and rests onto a barstool directly across from where he stood, "We've been happy all summer and school's just started for me and you've been working hard at the company but we make time for each other. I thought everything was going great."

Her voice was soft and nervous.

"Apparently, I thought so too." Chuck scoffs a little all too loudly.

"Then what the hell is your problem." She demands.

He rolls his eyes a little too blatantly but ignoring her altogether. Blair continued, "You know I love you Chuck but for the love of god, you make me want to strangle you with that scarf sometimes."

"Right." His reply seared with sarcasm accompanied with another eye roll.

"Don't think I won't do it." She threatens.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you're capable." He confirms, eyes still avoiding her glances.

"Then what is it? One minute you're asking me to move in, the next you're yelling at me for leaving my toothbrush here. One minute you're sending me all this jewelry, the next-"

"If you don't like them, throw them away." He snapped.

She cringed at the harshness in his tone. "Chuck, I adore your gifts. But over the last week you've been giving me a lot of jewelry and then instantly being an asshole. It's like you want something from me but I don't know what it is you want Chuck. So why don't you just go ahead and say it."

"Blair, I buy you presents because I love you. Because I know they make you happy." Chuck looked at Blair for the first time she entered 1812.

"Then why have you been acting so hot and cold lately? You can't give me Tiffany's and then proceed to pull away from me Chuck and do it all over again. It doesn't work that way." Her voice rose.

"I've said I love you Blair. At least I know I mean it. I've been making you sure you know it. I try to buy you presents so you know how much I love you. Why can't you…why….ugh, nevermind!" He spat, conflicted.

Blair was lost in his rant, "You want presents?"

"No, Blair," He drawled out her name, "The damn pin."

"The pin?" Blair asked in disbelief. Had this all been about the damn heart pin?

"Yes, the fucking pin. The one is supposed to fucking symbolize your love. Which is fucking ridiculous by the way."

Blair's jaw dropped. She continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"You know? The damn heart pin you sew on everyone's sleeve! The one that you gave Nathaniel, Marcus. Everyone but me."

Blair's lips crept into a grin and Chuck Bass flushed.

"Oh my god, you want the pin." Blair stated matter-of-factly, "You're jealous. And you want that _ridiculous_ pin."

"Only because it means something to you. I don't see why-" He defended.

"_You_ mean something to me." Blair smirked, "You mean everything to me." She corrected.

"Then why-" He asked again.

"Have you been acting so strange all week because of this pin?" Her eyes grew with curiosity.

He grudgingly nods, eyeing the counter top between him and Blair.

"Oh my god, and you bought me all that jewelry just waiting for me to give you that pin." She concluded, grabbing onto his hand with hers.

"Ok, shut up." He pulled away, "It's not as pathetic as it sounds."

"And you've been grumpy lately because I had no idea." She continued. Her eyes lit up, "Chuck Bass, that is the most adorable-"

"Blair," Chuck warned.

"Chuck, why don't you go take a look at your favorite shirt?" Blair suggested. Her excitement frightened him.

He hesitantly walks towards his closet with Blair closely behind him. Blair brushes past him and grabs his pink cardigan (ironically the one he wore while throwing Arabian insults at her during their Junior year). She grabs it off the hanger and shoves it into his hand. He looks at the cardigan and then back at her.

He slowly turned the right sleeve inside out to find her golden pin sewn to its fabric.

"Your pin."

"I thought you'd think it was stupid. You made fun of Nate about it. I didn't think you'd want it." She reasoned, "But it belongs to you. And you're right, it means a lot to me, so I couldn't help myself…"

She waited for a response.

Instead he continued to look between her and the golden pin in his hand. In an instant, the gap closed between them and his lips found hers in a hurried kiss.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too," She replied, "And you better know it. Pin or no pin."

She playfully shoved at his shoulder. He only held her closer and kissed her again.

She broke away, helping him slip on the cardigan in his hands.

"Oh, and Chuck? Next time something is bothering you, can we just talk about it? Not that I mind the jewelry but I can really do without your mood swings."

"Whatever you say, Waldorf." He smiled, buttoning the last button of his newly favorite article of clothing and capturing her lips once again.


End file.
